Modern home appliances typically have wired or wireless signal interfaces to receive control signals for their operations. A wired controller, which sends wired control signals to an appliance, is typically installed onto or near the target appliance via electrical connections to provide the control functionality. Such installation often requires disassembly of target appliance, tools, and a general knowledge of working with electrical equipment. Furthermore, installers often need to negotiate tight spaces and make use of equipment and ladders to perform the installation. This limits the use of such controllers to only those people who are physically able to perform the installation procedure and possess the knowledge and competence to carry it out.
Ever since the advent of television remote controls that eliminated the need for a user to physically get up and change the channel, the ability to wirelessly control devices and appliances is rapidly becoming a requisite for purchase as more and more products with this capability flood the market. Everything from home entertainment systems to thermostats and lighting can be adjusted by remote control in the present market. However, it is often the case that each of these appliances requires their own specific remote control. Universal remote controls attempt to remedy this mess by adding the ability to control multiple devices. Having a universal remote control may help a single user, but when multiple users need to control an appliance or device, each of these users would then still need his/her own controller to avoid the inconvenience of sharing the same controller.
As such, there is a need for a controller device that can provide multiple users the control functionality through a wireless interface that does not require long or arduous installation.